


ABC till XYZ

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: The Antelope and Night Wolf
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Random - Freeform, Randomness, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Being kitchen disasters, getting locked out of your own house, and catching your boss having private moments with his wife; there is no need to compare, every single of them is part of people's daily life~
Relationships: Bai Long/Xu Xian, Qi Feng/He Jiawei, Wei Shi/Tang Xiuwen, Ye Lang/Ling Yang
Kudos: 1





	1. HakuHana's ABC

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**   
> \- The Antelope & Night Wolf/小羚羊与夜太狼 (c) Yi Xi Luo/易修罗  
> \- I own nothing but this fic~
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- three letters for each cp   
> \- random slice of life drabbles, based on letters  
> \- un-beta-ed orz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know what. Let’s just buy one from nearest bakery, okay?"
> 
> \- of which the two childhood friend realized that they are kitchen disasters.

**[ A is for Appetite ]**

* * *

Xu Xian stared worriedly at the silent Bai Long. ‘Young Master Bai’ himself was, apparently, playing statue; his dinner went untouched for few minutes. On the other hand, Ling Yang snickered. Patting his co-tenant on the back, he said, “Don’t worry, Flower. It’s nothing dangerous, just that you cook too well and now he’s worried about the scale~”

That earned him a glare. Picking up the ignored chopstick, Bai Long started to eat—and left nothing on the plates. Not even a grain of rice.

Xu Xian’s worry vanished; he looked relieved at the sight.

They didn’t need to bid farewell to Bai Long’s slim figure in near future—not yet, at least…

* * *

**[ B is for Burnt Cake, The One Little White Dragon Made ]**

* * *

It was just their luck that the fire alarm was not triggered.

Staring at the lump of charcoal fresh from the oven, Ling Yang tsk-ed and shook his head in pity. “You know what. Let’s just buy one from nearest bakery, okay? I heard a new shop opened, and they had this delicious cake perfect for Flower’s birthday cake…”

Bai Long grumbled under his breath. “We still have plenty ingredients. Once again!”

Ling Yang groaned, his hands covering his face. “I’m a kitchen disaster, you’re kitchen disaster; we’re both kitchen disaster, damnit! Flower would cry in suffering instead if he saw this mess!”

And previously mentioned birthday boy chose that moment to made his presence known with a usual, “I’m home!”

* * *

**[ C is for Clover with Four Leaf, A Birthday Gift! ]**

* * *

Bai Long put the four-leaved clover on Xu Xian’s hair, his trademark smile on his face. “I’m already lucky enough meeting you; I don’t need any good luck-charm anymore.”

Xu Xian’s face went into deepest shade of red.

On the sofa, the bystander antelope gave two thumbs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/10 for smooth Bai Long HC uwu


	2. Split Personality CP's DEF (no, not their defense!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Believe me, Husband. People do the craziest thing when they’re after someone.”
> 
> \- of which the two glacier beauties of Yan Shan's Literature Department amaze Ye Lang to no end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh, this cp is my fav after Bai Long/Xu Xian uwu 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter~

**[ D is for Dummy the Side Account ]**

* * *

After putting much consideration, Tang Xiuwen finally concluded: “I like Dummy’s personality better.”

“Teacher, instead of dropping the bomb on me, please tell that directly to the person himself. “

“The milk tea is message delivery fee.”

Treating it as a daily occurrence, Ling Yang raised his hand. “Boss, give me another three!”

* * *

**[ E is for Enigma, Those Two Are... ]**

* * *

Sometimes, Ye Lang couldn’t help but think, “How do people from Yan Shan manage to put on façade?”

Ling Yang stopped chewing. Blinking owlishly, he asked, “Please elaborate.”

Ye Lang showed him his laptop screen, where Little Buckle and ‘Dummy’ were, once again, acting as they ‘normally’ were. As if the proposal at the end of First Tripartite War had never happened.

At that, Ling Yang’s face went blank. “Believe me, Husband. People do the craziest thing when they’re after someone.”

* * *

**[ F is for Frost--BRRR IT'S COLD! ]**

* * *

It was one mid-summer day. However, with Wei Shi walking side by side with Tang Xiuwen, Ling Yang felt winter had come far earlier. Next to him, Brother Bear was shaking his arm, looking terrified for his life. “Why is our Class Leader getting this close with Teacher Tang? Two glacier beauties standing together less than a meter is just overkill, right! I haven’t prepared any winter provision yet!”

Ling Yang felt like he was going to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~


	3. Tempest's GHI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, why are you PK-ing with Xiao Ge?"
> 
> \- R.I.P Xiao Ge, you'll be missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chat and BBS formatting kills me
> 
> but I enjoy writing in that format aaaah
> 
> (also R.I.P Xiao Ge +1)

**[ G is for Giggling, Look at that Label! ]**

* * *

**[Local] LuoMing Wind :** You’re still laughing at this label, aren’t you?

**[Local] Little Antelope :** Who is laughing; I’m definitely not!

**[Local] Bai ShaoTang :** He’s not lying, for once.

**[Local] LuoMing Wind :** Is he, now?

**[Local]Bai ShaoTang :** Yeah

**[Local] Bai ShaoTang :** He’s not laughing

**[Local] Bai ShaoTang :** He’s giggling mad

**[Local] Bai ShaoTang :** Want me to send a punch?

**[Local] LuoMing Wind :** Your help will be greatly appreciated.

**[Local] Little Antelope :** What the heck I’m betrayed!

**[Local] Little Antelope :** I’m telling Flower and T-Rex!!!

* * *

**[ H is for Horror, No Need to Ask More ]**

* * *

**Sender :** Anonymous (Anonymous)

**Sub-Forum :** Homosexual

**Topic :** Accidentally saw something I shouldn’t see what to do!

**Location :** Luo Ming Sport Institution Clear Jade Water BBS via Yan Shan University A Century to Educate BBS

_Refer to the topic! S.O.S!!!_

**Sender :** Antelope (Little Antelope can’t help)

**Sub-Forum :** Homosexual

**Topic :** Re: Accidentally saw something I shouldn’t see what to do!

**Location :** Yan Shan University A Century to Educate BBS

_At this point you’re doomed. Our team will be Wind Chime only now. R.I.P._

**Sender :** Sevenwind (Wind)

**Sub-Forum :** Homosexual

**Topic :** Re: Accidentally saw something I shouldn’t see what to do!

**Location :** Luo Ming Sport Institution Clear Jade Water BBS via Yan Shan University A Century to Educate BBS

_Come to arena, I’ll tell you 1001 ways to erase your memory in a day. Also, Xiao Ge, do you need help to use proxy too?_

**Sender :** Xiaogege (Xiaogege suddenly is amnesiac)

**Sub-Forum :** Homosexual

**Topic :** Re: Accidentally saw something I shouldn’t see what to do!

**Location :** Luo Ming Sport Institution Clear Jade Water BBS via Yan Shan University A Century to Educate BBS

_Ah, what did I see this morning? Who am I? Where am I? Time passed so quickly, I’m already this old, memory getting worst every seconds…_

**.**

Reading the newest reply, Ling Yang silently lit a candle in his heart.

Whatever Xiao Ge saw—whatever he caught the black-bellied cuttlefish and the T-Rex doing—Ling Yang _definitely_ didn’t need to experience it firsthand to experience the horror.

* * *

**[ I is for Incident, Please Revive ]**

* * *

“Hey, why are you PK-ing with Xiao Ge? And he lost like, what, twelve times in a row? Hey, why are you starting another one! Spare him already!”

Qi Feng showed a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. "One more, to invite great luck.”

“Thirteen is not a lucky number!”

In another room, Xiao Ge could be seen slumping on his desk, crying his heart out. It was purely an accident; it wasn’t like he want to catch them having intimate moment, okay! He still preferred girl over same sex, and he definitely was not a voyeur!

Give him a break, damn it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, let's lit a candle for our fallen comrade uwu


	4. Main CP's JKL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, Master, you’re locked out.”
> 
> \- of which Little Antelope is trying to survive for the next three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be Ye Lang/Ling Yang, but somehow, Ye Lang doesn't appear much wwww
> 
> Let's pray for Little Antelope's survival~

**[ J is for Joker, Four Times in A Row! ]**

* * *

Ling Yang threw his cards, screaming something gibberish in frustration.

Xu Xian, who had finished cooking for dinner, saw the scene and couldn’t help but ask, “What happened with YangYang?”

Ye Lang snorted. “Picked up joker four times in a row.”

“What a luck.”

Hearing that, Ling Yang glared at his lover—who was now smirking tauntingly. “Once more! I’ll definitely win this time!”

“This is the third time you say that.”

“Husbaaand!”

“You lost then you lost. Accept the fact already.”

“No no no no! I’ll win, and I’ll make you let me choose any position I want! Once more!”

“What the heck, don’t bring your bedroom matters out here!”

* * *

**[ K is for Key, Please Call The Locksmith! ]**

* * *

“Uh, Husband?”

“Hm?”

“Do you, by any chance—“ Ling Yang rummaged through his bag, looking for something with panic slowly showing clear. Ye Lang took it as an ominous sign. “—remember if I had my key when we went out this morning?”

_See_. “I waited for you outside.”

Ling Yang’s smile couldn’t be any stiffer. “Then, do you remember how long Flower will be away?”

Ye Lang felt an incoming headache. “Three whole days.”

“Uh, that.” Ling Yang laughed awkwardly. “I think, I’ll stay on your house until he come back?”

“…your clothes.”

“I’ll just, like, borrow yours?”

“The underwear.”

“You have washing machine right!”

“Your books for classes.”

In a flash, Ling Yang dialed Xu Xian’s number. “Hello, Flower? Do you remember the locksmith’s number?”

Ye Lang let out an exasperated sigh.

* * *

**[ L – Locked Out, What A Misfortune ]**

* * *

Tang Xiuwen sipped his newly made tea, elegant as ever. “So, Master, you’re locked out.”

A nod.

“And Master want to stay. In my room. Since it’s still weekdays. And Master’s husband house is like, a little bit far?”

“Far enough to make me late to go to class, yes.”

“Why not the old dorm, I wonder?”

Ling Yang bit his lip. “Brother Bear’s cousin is coming over.”

There was a short silence.

Ling Yang hurriedly added, “The real one, this time!”

The room owner let out an understanding ‘ah’. “Simply put, since teacher’s dorm is closer, and I still have my old books, not to mention we have similar clothes size—“ The last point made Ling Yang closed his eyes tight, not daring to imagine a certain someone’s reaction tomorrow. “—you chose to have sleepover here for three days, I see.” Tang Xiuwen took another sip, nodding to himself. “That’s logical. This disciple is also happy to have Master stay over until weekend.” The smile that was supposed to be cheerful and cute looked more like a disaster omen--at least, in Ling Yang’s eyes. “I really don’t mind, to be honest. I hope you enjoy your stay here, Master~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *silently light another candle for Ling Yang*
> 
> Thank you for reading~


	5. HakuHana's MNO, Please Leave Us Alone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Whatever happened at Yan Shan, stays at Yan Shan. ___
> 
> __\- of which Bai Long is forced to be zoo-keeper._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ling Yang survived! But at what cost~?

**[ M – Message, The One You Left Before You Perish ]**

* * *

**Sender :** Antelope (Little Antelope is Dying)

**Sub-Forum :** Homosexual

**Topic :** Wishing to Survive for the Next Three Days

**Location :** Yan Shan University A Century to Educate BBS

_Flower, ah, quickly go back home! I miss you so much I can’t sleep at all!_

**Sender :** Lionking (Lionking on the way)

**Sub-Forum :** Homosexual

**Topic :** Re: Wishing to Survive for the Next Three Days

**Location :** Yan Shan University A Century to Educate BBS

_Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you have a good rest for the rest of the week. Sleep well, Little Antelope._

**.**

Flower—Xu Xian—blinked twice. Each was to make sure he didn’t read anything wrong. Opening his contact list, he dialed a certain number to make sure of something. After waiting for a while—“Ah Lang? It’s me. Yangyang sleep at your house, right? Uh, what? You’re away too? Business trip until weekend?” Xu Xian’s face grew paler by seconds. With trembling hands, he pulled Bai Long’s arm. Said person was now currently putting his ear next to the phone, eavesdropping and sweat-dropping in silence. “He-he is staying at Teacher Tang’s dorm? So that’s why he wrote that message on BBS?”

Without prompted, Bai Long pulled out his phone and typed something quick.

If something bad ever happened to that antelope, Bai Long didn’t think anyone would survive from a clash between Bengal tiger and lion…

(a certain teacher surnamed Tang is an exception)

* * *

**[ N is for Noise, Please Keep Silent! ]**

* * *

Three days.

Three precious days, which was supposed to be Xu Xian helping him nursing his sick mother, ended up as busy days where their phones keep vibrating. Bai Long’s original plan was having homey, private moment with his lover for three days. But of course, a certain antelope had to forget to bring his house key, which resulted in this whole fiasco.

“Tiger, stay where you are. Ling Yang is safe now, he’s not alone, he’s with Brother Xiuwen—no no no, you don’t need to stay there too. Just stay at the dorm, go to class and I promise, I swear, nothing bad will happen to Ling Yang. Okay? Okay. Good, take a deep breath…”

“Brother Xiuwu? Are you there? Can you watch over Meng Hu while I’m away? No, nothing important happened.” At this, Xu Xian threw him a rare glare. Bai Long bowed his head, gesturing Xu Xian not to say anything lest the tragedy repeated itself. “Yes, please do. Thank you, have a nice day. Enjoy the class, Brother Xiuwu.”

“God, Wei Shi, stop scaring people, will you? It’s only Ling Yang, not someone else. And you know Ling Yang is off the list, he’s taken already—he won’t take your man, for Heaven’s sake! Just—just let me have my honeymoon with Flower in peace, will you!”

Xu Xian was no longer glaring. He stared pityingly at his boyfriend, who was now losing his cool and slumped on the long chair. Finished doing the chores, he squatted in front of Bai Long, and then patted his head. “You’ve worked hard too, good boy, good boy…”

Burying his face in Xu Xian’s shoulder, Bai Long sniffled.

* * *

**[ O is for Over, Thank You For Your Hard Work! ]**

* * *

**Sender :** Antelope (Little Antelope survived!!!)

**Sub-Forum :** Homosexual

**Topic :** I’m Still Alive! I’m Still Alive!! I’m Still Alive!!!

**Location :** Yan Shan University A Century to Educate BBS

_Wondrous Flower, wondrous Little White Dragon, wondrous Teacher! This Antelope will not forget your hard work! I’ll make sure to keep my key in my wallet from now on! Thank you so much!!!_

**Sender :** Hana (Flower @ now resting, do not disturb)

**Sub-Forum :** Homosexual

**Topic :** Re: I’m Still Alive! I’m Still Alive!! I’m Still Alive!!!

**Location :** Yan Shan University A Century to Educate BBS

_You know what. I’ll just. Give the other spare key to Ah Lang. Please don’t let it happen again, you gave us horrible fright…_

**Sender :** Haku (Tired but Still Elegant Little White Dragon)

**Sub-Forum :** Homosexual

**Topic :** Re: I’m Still Alive! I’m Still Alive!! I’m Still Alive!!!

**Location :** IP is hidden by ISP

_I’m never playing zoo-keeper again in my life._

**Sender :** Sevenwind (Wind)

**Sub-Forum :** Homosexual

**Topic :** Re: I’m Still Alive! I’m Still Alive!! I’m Still Alive!!!

**Location :** Luo Ming Sport Institution Clear Jade Water BBS via Yan Shan University A Century to Educate BBS

_(Even though I waited for the showdown) GG, everyone._

**Sender :** Qfnidaye (Anonymous)

**Sub-Forum :** Homosexual

**Topic :** Re: I’m Still Alive! I’m Still Alive!! I’m Still Alive!!!

**Location :** Luo Ming Sport Institution Clear Jade Water BBS via Yan Shan University A Century to Educate BBS

_What the heck happened at Yan Shan?_

**Sender :** Nightwolf (Night Wolf)

**Sub-Forum :** Homosexual

**Topic :** Re: I’m Still Alive! I’m Still Alive!! I’m Still Alive!!!

**Location :** SenLan Technological University The Blue of Sen Sea BBS via Yan Shan University A Century to Educate BBS

_Whatever happened at Yan Shan, stays at Yan Shan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~


	6. Glacier CP's PQR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not spread rumor. Or else, loyal husky will go berserk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but this fanfic~

**[ #P is for Pocky, bought on November 11! ]**

* * *

“It’s November 11.”

“It is.”

“Is that why you brought so many… pocky?”

Expressionless as ever, Wei Shi opened one. “I just feel like eating pocky. Do you want some, Teacher?”

A brave soul snickered. Other didn’t even dare to lift their gaze from the book (some of them braced themselves taking a peek or two, by the way). On the podium, the exasperated teacher pinched the bridge of his nose. “Student Wei Shi, I don’t care if you eat in class. However, do pay attention to your role as class leader.”

Wei Shi tilted his head slightly. “So, do you want one, Teacher?”

There was a short-lived, awkward silence.

And then, “Give me the matcha-flavored one after class.”

Ling Yang lamented the fact that using phone was forbidden in the class. If not for the rule, he would have immediately recorded this moment and shared it with their guilds—both Madhouse and Passionate Sword.

* * *

**[ #Q is for Questionable, These Two's Motives Are ]**

* * *

Wei Shi gave him four packs of pocky.

Ling Yang suddenly got a fright.

“For last week’s entertainment.” The word ‘payment’ left unsaid. After saying that, Wei Shi walked away, waving his hands without looking back.

So Ling Yang stared. And stared. At the four packs of different flavored pocky. Given by the man who, undoubtedly, almost went for his life last week. Even Brother Bear was dumbfounded.

Two hours later, Ling Yang found himself sitting in the familiar milk tea shop. Sitting in front of him was none other than Tang Xiuwen, eating green tea-flavored pocky while waiting for their orders to be served.

Ling Yang needed five minutes to finish loading. “Uh. So. Why are we here again?”

“Treating you, what else?”

“…you’re not asking me to do something else?”

Tang Xiuwen blinked in amazement. “Why would you even think of that? I just want to treat you, that’s all. Why so suspicious, Master?”

Ling Yang narrowed his eyes, suspicion growing bigger by every second. “Because a certain Class Leader gave me four pocky. Four packs of pocky. For, to quote him, ‘last week’s entertainment’.”

Then the SSR evil smile of Literature Department’s Glacier Beauty appeared again.

“He’s one step faster than me, I see…”

“So it’s really for the same purpose?” Ling Yang slammed the table, then raised his hand. “Boss, give me the most delicious milk tea, five of them!”

Tang Xiuwen shook his head, then continued eating his pocky.

* * *

**[ #R – Rumor, Bai Long is Super Done ]**

* * *

**Sender :** Anonymous (Anonymous)

**Sub-Forum :** Homosexual

**Topic :** Literature Department’s Infamous Glacier Beauty is Now Off the List!

**Location :** Yan Shan University A Century to Educate BBS

_It seems like the other party is also glacier type? Anyhow, Literature Department is now the coldest place with this glacier cp!_

When Tang Xiuwu first opened the forum, that was what he saw at the top of the page. His grip on the mouse tightened, face getting darker.

Bai Long’s hand flew to cover his own face. His other hand replied to said post.

**Sender :** Haku (The Elegant White Dragon Refuses to be Zookeper)

**Sub-Forum :** Homosexual

**Topic :** Re: Literature Department’s Infamous Glacier Beauty is Now Off the List!

**Location :** IP address is hidden by ISP

_OP please don’t spread rumors. Other people’s lives are on the stake._

**Sender :** Antelope (Little Antelope Can’t Help)

**Sub-Forum :** Homosexual

**Topic :** Re: Literature Department’s Infamous Glacier Beauty is Now Off the List!

**Location :** Yan Shan University A Century to Educate BBS

_Don’t let the husky see this! Young Master you’ve worked hard, please give us your best again!_

**Sender :** Husky (Husky the Loyal Guard Dog)

**Sub-Forum :** Homosexual

**Topic :** Re: Literature Department’s Infamous Glacier Beauty is Now Off the List!

**Location :** IP address is hidden by ISP

_Too late._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw you are desperate to find this fandom's fanarts until resorting to install weibo app, only to find out that your phone doesn't have enough memory space...


	7. Cuttlefish Feng and T-Rex's STU, without F!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Turns out, there’s edible stuff made in Yan Shan.”

**[ #S is for S.O.S! Mayday! ]**

* * *

“Why are we guarding Yan Shan’s gate again?”

Qi Feng snorted. “Because someone asked us to send reinforcement.”

He Jiawei frowned. “Reinforcement? Are we going to help someone’s PK?”

“More like to avoid the PK between a dog and a lion.”

“Wait what. Why would there be a lion at Yan Shan?”

Before he got his answer, a voice from a far was heard, “Thank you for coming, I’m sorry to ruin your Sunday morning date!”

He Jiawei almost hurt his neck from turning to see too quickly. “Why is it you again?!”

The newly arrived Little Antelope grinned bashfully. “Because the previous zookeeper is taking vacation, and thus refuses to lend his hand?”

“What the heck is wrong with Yan Shan.”

“Apparently, almost everything,” Qi Feng calmly replied.

* * *

**[ #T is for Tea, Turns Out There's Edible Stuff At Yanshan ]**

* * *

The aforementioned PK didn’t happen, thankfully.

The three of them managed to halt the husky’s advance, bringing him directly to Teacher Tang’s dorm directly instead of the student’s dormitory. After the matter was solved, and making sure that the husky didn’t meet the lion on the way back, Ling Yang left them at a teashop in Yan Shan. “Just order anything, it’s Teacher Tang’s treat!” he said with a thumb up, before excusing himself to go on a date with his own partner.

Currently, He Jiawei stared at the newly arrived glass of milk tea with reluctant gaze. “This won’t be as bad as Cafetaria 2’s bun, right?”

“Want me to taste it first?” For once, Qi Feng showed his gentle side. He looked calm, but who knew what he was thinking. After seeing He Jiawei’s nod, he picked up his glass and took a sip.

There was a ten seconds pause.

Then he put his glass back on the table.

Under He Jiawei’s questioning eyes, Qi Feng smiled and folded his hand on the table. “I want to pretend to be sick, but I got this feeling that we can’t visit this shop anymore if I did that.”

“So it’s safe?”

“Turns out, there’s edible stuff made in Yan Shan.”

Remembering the bun he ate once upon a time, He Jiawei couldn’t help but shudder.

Yan Shan having edible stuff was indeed a miracle.

* * *

**[ #U is for Umbrella, or Lack of One ]**

* * *

Having to prevent a duel between husky from Qian Tang and Yan Shan’s lion on weekend morning was a misfortune. Said duel ended up not happening was a fortune. Being treated to delicious milk tea was another luck.

Not being able to go home because a heavy downpour happened out of the blue, unmistakably, was another misfortune. Not to mention that neither of them brought umbrella.

“What a luck,” Qi Feng sighed. For once, he looked tired. “We shouldn’t accept that S.O.S call and let those guys from Madhouse and Passionate Sword take care of their members.”

“I’m also from Passionate Sword, damn it.”

“Aren’t you my wife?”

“I’m your husband!”

“In game and real life, there’s a little difference, right?”

He Jiawei cursed. Qi Feng snickered. “And since I’m your husband in real life,” he said, as he began to take off his jacket, placing it above their head, “It’s my duty to take care of you until we get home. On my count—one, two, three!”

**.**

Xu Xian was on his way home, groceries in hand, when he saw two tall figures running out from the school gate like mad. Instead of umbrella, a single Luo Ming Institution jacket was used to protect their heads from the rain. He had a feeling that he recognized them, but out of fear, Xu Xian pretended not to see anything and walked quicker toward the rented house.

_Let’s not mention this to Yangyang either…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xu Xian ah Xu Xian. You should've taken picture or two. Yangyang would be ecstatic uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and/or kudos are all appreciated uwu)7


End file.
